PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Arkansas PRAMS Component A The Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) survey is an on- going, population-based surveillance system that collects state-specific information about mothers' behaviors and experiences that occur before, during, and after pregnancy that might affect their health or the health of their baby. The survey was developed to reduce infant mortality and to promote infant and maternal health. PRAMS provides state-specific information that is not available from the birth certificate or other sources. The long-term goal or aim of the Arkansas Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System (PRAMS) survey is to reduce infant mortality and morbidity by collecting and disseminating data that can be used to promote infant and maternal health by influencing maternal and child health programs, policies, and maternal behaviors during pregnancy and early infancy. The specific objectives of the Arkansas PRAMS program in meeting these goals will be to do the following: 1) Collect population-based data of high scientific quality on topics related to pregnancy and early infancy; 2) promote the use and increase the visibility of PRAMS data to educate healthcare personnel about maternal and child health problems and factors related to these problems, to encourage translation of the data into programs or strategies to improve maternal and child health, and to inform or implement policies to improve infant and maternal health; 3) analyze and disseminate PRAMS data to inform the healthcare community about behaviors and experiences that affect infant and maternal health; and 4) and provide technical assistance to organizations or persons interested in using PRAMS data. PRAMS is a mail/telephone survey. Each month, the Arkansas Department of Health randomly identifies a sample of about 150 recent mothers from the Arkansas birth certificate files. Mothers who do not respond to either of three mail surveys are contacted for a telephone interview. Reducing infant mortality is a top priority for the Arkansas Department of Health (ADH). Data from the PRAMS survey can be used to meet or address the objectives set for the maternal and child health priorities and reproductive health priorities developed by the ADH Family Health Branch.